rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Constitution of Camelot
The following is a transcript of the complete and unedited version of the Constitution of Camelot. The version on the Camelot thread is slightly edited in Article I(the Abstain clause) to fit the 2000 character limit. The Constitution of the Kingdom of Camelot Let this document be recognized as the constitution of the Kingdom of Camelot, the basis for the rule of law within this kingdom to which all her peoples are bound. In accordance with the traditions and values of this kingdom, the following are considered constitutional laws and are the highest law within the Kingdom of Camelot and all her territories. Article I The De Jure Powers of Government Section I The Monarch The Monarch is the sovereign entity of Camelot and invested with the executive powers of state. The following are powers fully wielded by the Monarchy; -Power of Legislation; to propose, sign into law, or review the law of Camelot. -Power of Veto: to strike down laws within seven days of their creation. -Power of Appointment: To appoint or remove members of the Round Table and other government offices -Power of Sovereign Defense: to organize defensive warfare within Camelot and her territories -Power of Executive Authority: the right to enforce the law of the constitution as sovereign head of state The Following are rights granted to the Monarch as the sovereign authority of the Kingdom; -Right to Rule: The Monarch is the highest sovereign authority within the framework of the constitution -Right to Martial Action: The Monarch reserves the right to utilize all necessary force to uphold the constitution -Right to Abstain: The Monarch reserves the right to abstain from a vote The Following are powers limited by vote of the Round Table. -Declaration of War: The King may propose an offensive war, to pass by majority vote of the Round Table. -Tax Levy: The Monarch may propose an increase in taxes, to pass by majority vote of the Round Table Section II The Round Table The Round Table serves as the functioning cabinet of the King, invested with a portion of this authority, as well as responsibility to raise taxes, and vote on select issues of importance. In addition, it is the responsibility of the Round Table to approve amendments to the Constitution. The Round Table shall consist of the following offices; -Monarch -Grandmaster of the Knights -Lord Admiral -Lord Chancellor -Lord Treasurer -Lord Archmage -Lord Justice The following offices are honorary, and are not granted the same rights and powers as the rest of the Round Table: -Religious Heads -High Nobility(Ducal+) The following are powers allotted to the Round Table in order to execute it's functions; -Power of Legislation; to propose, sign into law, or review the law of Camelot. -Power of the Purse: The Round Table must approve any new tax levies or increases -Power of Amendment: The Round Table must approve amendments to the constitution -Power of Office: The members of the Round Table each wield the necessary power to execute the functions of their offices, as extensions of the power of the Monarch and the Constitution The following are rights granted to the Round Table to allow for its independent function; -The Right to Proposal: The Round Table may propose laws for consideration -The Right to Representation: The Round Table holds the right to vote upon legislation -The Right of Dissent: The Round Table is protected in its right to voice dissent between each other and the Monarch to allow for free and open debate. -The Right of Perpetuation: The Round Table cannot be dismantled by the Monarch without a full consensus from the Round Table itself -The Right of Confidence: A member of the Round Table has the right to ask for a Vote of Confidence if the Monarch seeks their resignation. If the Round Table unanimously votes in confidence of that member, they may overturn the resignation. -Right to Abstain: Members of the Round Table reserve the right to abstain from a vote Article II The Succession to the Throne of Camelot Section I The Throne of the Kingdom of Camelot shall, from hence forth, be dictated by the tradition of Tanistry. A committee shall be appointed with the responsibility of nominating, vetting, and approving the heir to the Kingdom. The Committee shall consist of the following; -The Sitting Monarch -The Lord Grey -The Round Table of Camelot -The High Landed Nobility Section II The Committee can be called at any time by the Monarch to select the Tanist. This may occur as many times as it pleases the Monarch. The requirement to be considered for the Tanistry is legitimized descent from House Grey. If the Monarch passes or abdicates without having called the Committee, the Committee is automatically called to meet at the moment of death, resignation, or disappearance. If the Tanist cannot be agreed upon with 24 hours of death, the Committee must appoint an Interrex for a maximum period of five days. After Five days, the interrex must resign and a new one must be selected. This continues until a candidate has been selected as Tanist. If there are no living desendants, every living candidate denies the Tanistry, or no eligable candidates, the Committee may elect a Monarch from the High Nobility of Camelot or Round Table. Article III Vassal Lords The Constitution protects the feudal rights of Vassal lords as well as enshrining their obligation to their liege. Section I The Rights of Vassal Lords -Right of Protection; Every vassal lord is under the protection of the King and is due the King's Justice should he be harmed -Right of Rule: Every vassal lord has the right to rule their lands, including local legislation, within the framework of the constitution -Right to Defense: Every vassal lord has the right to defend their de jure lands -Right of Inheritance: The inheritance of a Noble House is protected, unless stripped by trial Section II Obligations of Vassal Lords -Vassal Lords must swear fealty to the Monarch and agree to abide by the Constitution of the Kingdom. -Vassal Lords must send a portion of their income to their liege as determined by legislation -Vassal Lords must answer a call to arms by the Monarch if issued. -Vassal Lords must send copies of local legislation to the Round Table for review. These laws may be passed before the review is complete, however the Round Table can overrule local legislation at any time. Article IV The Rights of Man All men, noble or common, are granted the following constitutional rights; -Right of Justice: All citizens are bound to the King's Justice and are both due justice from the law and are subject to it -Right to Petition: All citizens have the right to petition the Round Table in order to address their needs and concerns -Right to Property: The property of private citizens is protected and cannot be seized without just warrant. ~OTTICAN of HOUSE GREY Standard Law Standard Law is developed from the basic law of Camelot and action by legislation. Technically not apart of the core constitution, it is amended onto the end and part of all distributions of the constitution. The Laws of Camelot °ï¦ï° To take the life of another citizen where the law does not permit is forbidden and whomever does take this life shall be held accountable for murder, or attempted murder should their attempt end in failure. °ï¦ï° To take that which does not belong to them with evil intent nor with permission of the owner is considered thievery, and thus forbidden. °ï¦ï° To damage or deface the property which is does not belong to them with evil intent nor with permission of the owner is considered vandalism, and thus forbidden. °ï¦ï° To dishonor the Kingdom and go against it, by trading information to an enemy nation and plotting the downfall of this fair Kingdom whilst considered a citizen of this fair Kingdom is considered treason, and thus forbidden. °ï¦ï° A summons to the court by a Royal Justiciar cannot be ignored, and to do so shall be considered an act of evil against justice, and shall be considered another crime entirely. °ï¦ï° Civilian actions under the guise of imperial justice is forbidden in the case of misunderstandings between civilians, and thus forbidden. Civilians are asked to report to guards with issues in this case. Bibliography 1. Portrayal of the Constitution: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scroll Category:In-Character History Category:Kandarin